RW: She Calls Herself Maria
by Lovetta Dream
Summary: Imagine if you had a secret you couldn't tell anyone. A secret like you have a multiple personality disorder that is a serial killer. Follow Isabella as she tries to move on from her past, One that will undoubtedly follow her. This is a rewrite of my original story, She Calls Herself Maria. Maybe love will prevail, or maybe history will repeat itself. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**She**_ _ **Calls**_ _ **Herself Maria: Rewrite 1**_

You might not understand my story, It might just seem stupid, but in the end it is the truth. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and when I was ten years old, I self diagnosed myself with a multi personality disorder. I was not on WebMD one early morning, It was just something I saw on TV and thought, "This could be the name of my predicament." I always thought that once I had a name for my problem it would just go away but by then it was too late. Just because you bite an apple and automatically spit it out because you realized you didn't clean it, does not change the fact that the germs are still in your mouth. If you have a sore on your tongue the invisible diseases with seep into your body. By me consciously realizing something was wrong it was like I was just trying to spit out the dirty apple but like I said It was too late. I was a murderer; angel by day, killer by night.

Who would have thought sweet innocent me would kill someone? My hits were random. It would seem, I was smart and calculated. Who said you didn't learn anything by watching T.V. ? Now you may ask how could you a little girl take a life? Its easy, I didn't. Maria did.

Yes, I said Maria. That is what she liked to call herself. You see, I didn't know I was a murderer until the virginal age of eight, immaculate to the world. It's hard to watch your own hands kill others. I never saw how or why she did it but I could however see my hands stained with blood, The victim's cold dead eyes staring at me as Maria stood back to admire her handy see, I think Maria thought it would be funny to start making herself known with vivid memories. At first, I thought they were just nightmares until I started to wake up with blood splattered clothes. As the months went on,I feel Maria thought it would be more fun to come out to play during the day. She wreaked havoc from school to home, Although she never hurt anyone during the day she was still a force to be reckoned with.

Because of this, I was in trouble more times than I can count, and when questioned by my mother, I would tell her everything I knew except the blood spattered clothing and hands. In the end I honestly knew nothing. Why was Maria here? How did she kill those people? Why did she kill those people? Why wouldn't she go away?

I would love to say, "Finally realizing something was wrong, my mommy got me a therapist," but that would be a lie. Renee was not much of a mother. I mean, How did she not notice the blood stained clothes? The clothes that just disappeared without a trace. How the hell does a mother not know her daughter leaves the house multiple times a month? Renee can't even be considered a mother. In the end the public school system of Arizona said that if I didn't get a mental evaluation I could not continue to go to their schools. I did not care that the school did not want me, School was hell anyway. Bullcrap left and right, Bullies who lived to bully. I much rather had been homed schooled but Renee would not have that. She looked to school as a state funded day care and god forbid she actually care after me when no one was looking.

Renee really pushed for the therapist so that I may get to go back to school so she could move on with her life because I was taking up too much time. Most times I would just blackout during the sessions so I don't really know what happened behind the therapist's closed doors.

It seemed Maria liked the attention so she just got worse.

One time I blacked out for so long, when I came to, three years had flown by and I was in an all white room strapped in bed. Later, I discovered I was in a facility for mentally unstable people.

I was so afraid; Maria was trying to ruin my life. I remember screaming in my head and begging her to leave me be.

I guess she heard me because I remember her saying," I'm sorry".

It was kind of like a wake up call. Maria did not show anymore...it was like she disappeared...well, that I know of.

It had taken two years to convince people I was normal again, but by then I had already spent five years of my life in that hell hole of a faculty. My mother moved and got married to a guy named Phil, who she was always writing about in the paragraph letters she sent me. From how she talked about Phil, I had a feeling I never would really like him. I was right. When I met him he was telling jokes, trying to be the life of the party. The act was annoying and stupid. Everything about my life was annoying and stupid! Renee told Phil I was in a special boarding school where you stay for the whole year, including the summer. Which is stupid, but Phil bought it. You see Renee couldn't dare tell the truth. That her daughter was supposedly insane, Renee couldn't dare say Isabella is locked away because if she said that the image that she has worked so hard to paint would become tainted.

When I finally got out of Pennyfield Happy House I actually wanted to go back. Living in Phoenix was the hardest thing to do. Most people knew me from elementary school as the girl who talked to herself. Its amazing how they remembered things that I didn't even remember; as soon as I walked through the doors I was called a freak. Rumors spread like wild flowers. Boys would ask me out, and after I said no, they would spread rumors about me. Many rumors I would really hate to repeat.I was more developed than most girls and that caused a lot of unwanted attention. So let's just say I was popular for all the wrong reasons when all I wanted was silence. .Finally, I was at my wits end.

It was only so many times I was pushed down before I even got the chance to stand up. I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. I had this overwhelming thought that maybe, just maybe the world would be a better place without me.

Before you ask, I didn't try to commit suicide. Well, I did try. I had the blade in my hand and I was about to press down, but Renee called me, asking if she could come into the bathroom.

"Sure", I yelled back. It wasn't until the door started opening I noticed I still had the blade in my hand. In my haste to hide the blade, I nicked myself.

Turning around to throw the blade away, I came face to face with mother dearest. Notice all sarcasm. Her face ashen as she tried to compute what she just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, why?" my mother asked.

I continued to stare into her hazel eyes, my face pale. There I stood, paralyzed. Not able to move or talk. I stood watching as her eyes turned accusing. She glared at me like I was a villain and what she did next shocked me. She slapped me, her hand on my face. Now Renee is not the physical type, well at least I think she wasn't. She was just not mother material but never abusive. I do not like Renee much but to slap me out of nowhere, for her to show some type of caring side was unbelievable. This was the one moment in life I thought, "She really does care." The slap stung, my cheek became a flamed and tears gathered in my eyes threatening to spill. "She finally cares," I thought to myself until she opened her mouth and basically killed all love I ever had for her, " Bella," she yelled, "I will not have this shit in my household. I'm sending you to Charlie," then she proceeded to turned and stormed out of the room like a over dramatic valley girl. It would have actually been kind of funny if I wasn't in shock. Unconsciously I bandaged my wrist while I sat there trying to process what she said.

"Charlie, Charlie ... She's sending you me out. That bitch doesn't know what shit is. Let me show her," Maria said. She was right. This predicament could have been worse. I was surprised to find myself in a position where I agreed with Maria. I mean she was someone who tried to ruin me, She was a enemy. Then it dawned on me.

Maria. She's back. I finally got my life together, well sort of, and here she comes to fudge things up. Oh God, not again I thought as I sat rocking back and forth and sobbing. Not again ran as a never ending loop in the background of my head.

"Are you fucking crying? I come to visit you and I don't even get a damn 'hi'? You know time is a precious thing to waste so you better go and pack your bags," Maria said in her bitchy 'I know everything' voice I missed so much. Note the sarcasm. Actually it dawned on me as I listen to her that this is really the first time I consciously talked to Maria. It's weird to explain but I also noticed that instead of just taking over Maria asked to be let out, Maybe she was losing power over me. Maybe she would disappear again but there was no such luck because a week later

Maria and I found ourselves on a plane to Seattle. "To live with a rapist for all we know," Maria butted in.

So here we are seated in R10. Which in hindsight was really stupid I because there were only about twelve people on the plane. This plane could have easily fit fifty passengers and here we were all huddled together. I pulled the short stick in receiving a chair mate too. I would prefer to be near the baby that kept wailing than . He sat to my left and was super annoying. was bald and had personal hygiene problems, and possibly heart problems from the look of it but hey who am I to judge, I talk to a voice and my head who likes to be referred to as Maria. Darling Maria who thought it would be necessary to bluntly say "He smells like a shit smoothie," scaring the hell out of me. She has been doing that a lot lately, commenting on things at random. It's like she wants me to notice her presence. I refuse to give her power over me so I ignore her. I keep wondering, why is she there and what does she want, but I will be damned if I talk to the person who ruined my life. I just want her gone... but how?

Let's go back a little...When I first got on the plane,I was reminded that I have a seat mate by the stewardess. Her name was Jessica and she enjoyed walking by making sure everyone was in their correct seats. Finally she seemed content and I settled into the seat. I waited and waited for someone to claim the seat beside me; there were only four minutes left until take-off, so I sat in the seat by the window which, by the way, wasn't my seat, but no one was sitting there. ''First come first serve. That's my motto,'' butts in Maria. So, anyway , there I am listening to The Band Perry on my ipod, totally calm and peaceful, when somebody snatches my earphones out of my ears. Then that same body proceeded to yell at me for no apparent reason.

He was like, "Young lady who do you think you are?" and ending with how he should report me to the pilot.

Turns out I was sitting in his seat, but honestly he didn't have to be so rude. I went to stand up to allow him to sit in his seat and he half shoved me down. I even verbally offered to give him the seat, but he said and I quote, " NO! You keep it. I get window sick anyway".

So in the end, why did he waste my time with his annoying sermon? To be honest people like him irritate me, so to not say anything rude, I turned around and turned the volume of my music up. I closed my eyes and next thing I know he's poking me telling me to turning down my music. I did. Thirty minutes later, he's poking me again asking me why I wasn't looking out the window. Excuse me I asked him confused and he took that as another chance to lecture me. "Young lady, Why are you not looking out the window if you wanted to sit there so bad," he complained. Again I asked do you want to switch seats and "NO, NOOOO", he replied.

He didn't mess with me again until lunchtime. I guess that was when he decided to make his presence known again.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing to the muck they were serving us.

"Nope", I answered. I knew he wanted it, but he wasn't precisely asking so I wasn't offering.

Some trash lady named Lauren came by and grabbed my tray without saying anything. The man next to me started fussing about how wasteful I was, but I shut him up quickly by saying, "No one asked for it." His face turned red then purple before he finally gave up. "Great because if he said anything else, I was going to punch him,'' said Maria with anger clearly evident in her voice. I understand that what I did could be considered a bitchy thing to do but I have my own problems and why should I go out of my way being nice to someone who has treated me like he has. I consider myself fair, had he had asked, "Can I have that?" he would have received it but no, He did not ask for it. He hinted and that's a pet peeve of mines, and Maria's I guess.

It's a six hour flight from Phoenix to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks, Washington. Although I haven't ridden many planes, Flying really doesn't bother me, but the bald man snoring directly into my ear and cuddling my arm in the seat beside me sure did. To tell you the truth, I liked him better unconscious. Finally the plane landed; and I honestly couldn't stop myself from shoving him off of my arm, as I grabbed my bags ,and stumbled my way to Charlie. He grabbed them and placed them in the cruiser (I only had a few of them). It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"He's a cop!" complained Maria. I smiled to myself as I let the information sink in, No wonder Renee divorced him. You can only neglect your daughter to a certain extent when you lived with the law. I mean I recognize that cops are human but if Charlie takes his job as seriously as he's pants were tightened I believe living here would be a walk in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole moving in thing, especially considering I hadn't talked to him since I was like ten. Now I'm sixteen about to turn seventeen with no excuse but the lies Renee told him to avoid telling him I was locked away for ten years. Lucky for me, Even though I didn't go to that fancy year round school I still have a good head on my shoulders. Kinda. Since I arrive at Charlie's during the summer I can test out of some classes and by time school starts I can start school a Junior.

He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already planned on teaching me how to drive and was going to help me get a car. Although he was so excited, I knew Charlie was more than a little confused by my decision to move in with him. I mean, In his mind he must be thinking, "Who goes to private school only to switch to public school in the middle of her last two years of high school?"

It was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us were talkative and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. Being locked away made me miss learning normal social skills, the only skills I have are what I picked up from Maria and I doubt I can just yell out, "Sup bitch!", to Charlie.

"It's good to see you, Bells,You haven't changed much." he said, smiling as he bro hugged me. What a lie!, growled Maria. I have to agree, I haven't seen him since before I was locked up and that was over five years ago, The changes were as clear as day and night. He must be thinking I'm still female so everything is the same.

"How's Renée?", He asked timidly. At least he was trying to make me feel comfortable by not demanding why I haven't sent him a letter.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too." I replied, uninterested in continuing the chitchat.

"You know how I said I was looking for a car for you? Well, I found a good- ok car, really cheap," he announced as we strapped into the Dodge.

"What kind of car?" I was instantly suspicious of the way he said "good-ok car" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a Plymouth, Sundance." Like I ever heard of one of those!

"What year is it? I honestly never heard of that type of car."

"Well, Umm… It's a 1994 two door model"

"Where did you find it?"

"Billy Black from down at La Push."

La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"He and I are fishing buddies, anyway. He's in a wheelchair now,by the way" Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "anyway his son Jacob owns a auto graveyard and he fixed up a car when he heard you were coming down."

"Okay, Thanks," I could see from his change of expression that this was the answer he was hoping I would say, but not actually expecting.

"It better not be a shit bucket!" Maria mumbled in my head.

"Well, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation 101. Maria and I stared out the windows in silence. " Green! I love green," Maria stated like a little child on Christmas morning. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green only a bright cheerful yellow would bring me out of the funk I have felt lately. A bright and yellow green I would most likely not see too soon.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early months of their marriage. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new car. It was a dark green color, with dents and rust. To my intense surprise, I loved it and green was my least favorite color. (Not really, I loved green but now that I learned Maria loved it too I hate it.)

I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those older cars that has a heavy metal frame. ''The kind of car you see at the scene of an accident, paint swathed, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed,'' Maria said in an excited voice as if she was watching it happen in her head; well ours.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it felt as though it had haunted me since I was born. The wooden floor, the bright white walls, the peaked ceiling, if it wasn't for the yellowed lace curtains around the window, I would be at home; in the ''year round school''. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding the desk that I asked for.

The desk now held a second hand laptop, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack, its not like I would use it. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie and Maria. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact that lately I had been referring to Maria as if she were a human being and not a voice in my head that can take over my body every now and then.

One of the best things about Charlie was he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone ( not as alone as one would hope), not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.

I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime when I would have to think about the coming morning.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here. Facing my death-like reflection in the mirror, I was forced to question myself. What were my chances here? Never knowing when Maria would come out was painful. How long would I have to deal with her?

I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people. Especially my mother who I hated without really knowing why. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain that would explain Maria. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning of my watered down hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer with Charlie was more than I expected. I was actually a heaven considering how horrible living with Renee was. I settled on a name for my car, Bae, and learned so much. Charlie taught me how to drive, he taught me self defense. Charlie taught me trust and love, something Renee never entertained. Charlie even taught me how to take care of my car mechanically. I put my smarts to work during the summer and the results were fantastic. Unsurprisingly, I tested out of all of my Sophomore classes. Surprisingly, I tested out of most of my Junior classes, leaving me with a open field of classes I could take... just because. Right now I was this weird hybrid student. 75% a senior and 25% a junior.

I could honestly go to school for four hours unlike the regular eight hour schedule. Instead of taking that chance I decided to play with my schedule. According to , the principal of Fork Senior High, if I played my cards right I could walk the stage and graduate with the class of 2014.

Forks Senior High had a frightening total of only two hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight— students; there were more than three hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.

I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. Instead, I was pale-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, because the sun did not shine in the corner of my box. I had always been slender and weak; the only muscle I worked was my brain, reading numerous books wishing for freedom. I barely have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself.

The realization that tomorrow was August the ten did not sit well with me. You see, tomorrow will turn out to be my first day of school. I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant chatter of Maria never ended. She was excited and it showed the way she rambled on and on, I could only guess she was talking about school because now and then I heard the word school. Whenever Maria is excited I can't help but wonder how many years of life has she lived thru, for all I know she could be seven. All night I hoped the wind blowing against my window wouldn't fade into the background, if it did stop I wouldn't be able to stop myself from questioning Maria's mindless thoughts. I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when Maria finally settled into what I guess to be sleep.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could honestly feel the claustrophobia creeping up on Maria. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage and with Maria and I being locked up before felt confined but really secretly at home.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quite a calming event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him. He left. The end. His hopes were welcomed but duly noted. I don't believe in luck, I believe in results.

I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three non matching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor."This place need a makeover," Maria sneered as if the house was beneath a women of her standards. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to fifth grade. Those were embarrassing to look at it made me remember the very thing I was trying to forget. I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my yellow pea coat — which had the feel of a warm fleece cover — and headed out into the rain.

It was just drizzling, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. They were bright pink which Maria and I find disgusting. Any color but pink is a good color but hey.. They were on sale.

To be honest, I slightly missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my 94 Bae as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that loved to attack my hair creating curls that only frizz when my hair finally became fully dry.

Inside Bae, it was nice and dry. Either Billy son Jacob or Charlie cleaned it up yesterday while I was out for a walk. The tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at a medium volume. Bae was bound to have a flaw but I considered this a buttercream frosting. The antique radio worked, and I quickly change it to my favorite channel, Star 94.1.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, Of course it was because I was at the school more times than I can count getting everything prepared for school. The school was, like most other things in Forks, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only one sign declared it to be the Forks Senior High. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Each time I arrive here I wonder, "Where is the feel of the institution? Where was the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?".

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would run in get my schedule and directions. The idea of circling around in the rain like an idiot was not appealing. I stepped unwillingly out of toasty Bae and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed considering the yellow pea coat I was modeling on top of a gray thermal. Its a toasty combo and that's how I liked it.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. A wiz among wiz's, that's me.

"You must be here for your schedule," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. " I cant wait to see how you ruin your day," laughs Maria.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, and finally looked at my map. As

I looked at the map I tried to memorize it. Hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day; that smartypants Maria wasn't going to help.

I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself. Nobody was going to bite me and they really couldn't do anything I haven't seen before. I mean, do you think they had a bloodthirsty side to them like Maria? I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers.

"I hate walking in crowds," moaned Maria in a bland was ignored. I think she has finally realized I will not answer back.

My yellow pea coat didn't stick out, shockingly.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building four was easy to spot. A large black "4" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex rain coats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, light-skinned woman with black hair and gray streaks, whose desk had a nameplate identifying her as . She smiled at me when she saw my name and of course I flushed tomato red. The exchange was embarrassing but at least she sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the tarnished red AP math three book.

When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I wish I could say my first day wasn't eventful. I wish that I could say that today I faded into the background but I am afraid I might have did the exact opposite.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He said looking like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected quickly. I know I was curt and quick to the point. A bit out of character for me but I hate lying and I figured if I don't get close to people then I won't have to lie. Lies as simple as saying how life was back in Phoenix. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me like it was open season.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Chorus with , in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes so I settled for looking down.

"I'm headed toward building two, I could show you the way…I'm Eric," he added when I didn't answer.

"Definitely overly helpful,'' Maria laughed.

I smiled tentatively, trying not to giggle. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up from a random sprinkles to a constant mist. I still felt over dressed but I hope I could adjust.

I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop or try to steal my warmth. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid but in the end I probably was.

"So, this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Yep."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"I guess not."

"How do you guess not?" he wondered.

"I stayed in most of the time," I told him.

"Sounds like jail. You got a record?."

I freeze a little. Maria was laughing her ass off as I struggled what to say next.

"Yeah. I'm a rebel." I fake chuckled as I flexed my non existent muscles hoping to distract him from his very personal line of questioning.

He studied my face apprehensively and I sighed. What was he thinking about so hard? It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. Hopefully I distracted him enough because I doubt I could not slip up next time.

"Oh please,'' Maria snorted.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked. "Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside still shaken up over the conversation we just had.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Spanish teacher, Mr. Z, who I would have loved anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. In that instance I learn I hate Spanish. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just half lied a lot. I mean I hate lies but half lies are lies, right? At least that's what I told myself.

I never needed the map. There was this one girl that sat next to me in both Chorus and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. She reminded me of Fran from ''The Nanny''. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from Math, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. I started not to be a creep but because I couldn't turn my head. Something wasn't normal about them. I know that's funny coming form a schizo but really. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and shoulder length honey blond honey. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked hot in a smart young adult way. Quite simply they look college material. "Hot college material," moaned Maria.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. One glance and I couldn't help be think she was the baby of the family.

They all had similarities that couldn't be ignored. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy. They were all looking away; away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray with an unopened soda, unbitten apple. I could hear Maria in the back of my mind muttering as the pixie walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her little dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. Nice shoes- Maria whispered loud enough for me to hear. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging. Not even blinking or watching their little performer dance away.

"Ella, Bellla, BELLA," this chick who last name is Fleenor. She and I have honors american literature together. I cant really remember her first name but boy does her last name stand out. "Bella," I look at her waiting for her to continue," Its not nice to stare at people." What is this... Pre-K- Maria exclaimed."But if you want to know, that's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. Suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor scanning her for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. What nice eyes- whimpered Maria. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once.

Although Maria has no control of my body I could feel her emotions like a murderous storm. She was excited. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table and hiding her face with her long gray hair which she will swear is blond but that's another story. I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy afraid if I looked fully at him my bloomers wouldn't survive Maria, he was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. Who eats bagels for lunch?- Maria and I wondered. His mouth was moving very quickly, but perfect lips barely opening. His hair was longish but not in a girly way. It was more of a shoulder length untamed beast look. The other three at his table still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Do I look that way when I talk to Maria? Maybe he had his own demon he needed to get rid of. I involuntarily stood.

* * *

AN: I honestly wanted to do this story without the author notes but I feel the need to converse with my readers every now and then. This will not be a every chapter thing but I wanted to update so we are all on the same track. I have the entire idea out but I have to write it. I am back in college and school starts this Monday. I want to post the next chapter Friday but that is my chicas birthday so parrtttttaaaaayyyy. This concludes this AN. Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Standing up facing the Cullen table was strange in a sense. I honestly thought the Maria had no control over my body but this had to be her right? I would not randomly stand would i? I felt an instant pull to the copper headed one. His name was Edward if I am not mistaken. The odds of me being wrong are pretty high considering my track record. I would have forgotten my own name if it wasn't sewn to my underwear while in the institution. In Pennyfield Happy House I was named IMS-1223, that stands for Isabella Marie Swan patient 1223. Although they would just usually yell twelve twenty three, honestly I swear if anyone yelled twelve twenty three at this moment I would stand up and yell present.

Standing I stared at each face. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, the little cute one was Alice, and then there is Edward. My legs brought me a step closer to their table. Edward looks up and we make eye contact. It's as if he was looking into my soul.

"Hi, Lover boy," Maria shouted from inside my head. Strangely, Edward's eyes flickered with shock before he quickly looked back down at his table.

Hmmmm, Edward. Not a very popular names, but then again Isabella does not seem like a common name. Really all of the Cullen"s have the kinds of names a grandparent would have.

Maybe that was in vogue here — small town names?

Although,My seat neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"ELLLLLAA", I zone in to find Jessica standing to my left.

"Yes," I answer realizing just how far gone I was.

"Why are you standing?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her face. I quickly turn my head and sit. Not one of those slow turns either, I turned my head so fast I felt like Pocahontas as my hair whipped in the air.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement know darn well that they were panty dropping gorgeous.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle, "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip. Anything could start gossip in Phoenix, even things from the past. There is always someone out there to tear you down.

'That's why you have to keep your walls up,' Maria whispered.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and their foster children." She answered quickly.

I tried to keep myself from commenting but my mouth opened and "They look a little old for foster children," came out.

Jessica did not seem to care though, "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. I bet she wished to be a Cullen deep down. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. Except for Edward being gone everything was the same. They continued to look at the off white walls and not eat.

Maybe they were on a diet.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

As I examined them, the beefy Cullen looked up and met my gaze. There was evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the muscles?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a innocently interested expression. I looked down again.

"That's Emmett. He's cute in a bear type of way, but don't waste your time. Remember he's with the model looking one, Rosalie. We can't touch her level if we tried." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. After a few more minutes, the three of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone although I was pretty anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Kelly, had Human Anatomy with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized a Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

I could tell that it was Emmett Cullen by his unusual muscle mass, sitting next to that single open seat. Unusual because hey, he's in a senior class with muscles of a professional weight lifter. It made me slightly curious with the want to ask if he was ever held back.

'What you really want to ask is why does he look like he has been working out and taking steroids his entire life,' interjected Maria.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, a sudden realization passed his face. He smiled hard at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was excitement, and his eyes held a knowledge that I had never seen before. One look at Emmett and I realized he was wise beyond his times. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red. Ms. Sampson signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, she had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. On the way to my set I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. Looking down, red with shame, I felt the floor slightly rumble. Slowly I came face to face with what I feared.

I noticed that his eyes were gold early but it was different this time , his eyes shined a bright golden color that shined as he shook with laughter. His lips were and red tint and he had nice and white teeth.

'He must have a good dental plan,' Muttered Maria.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning towards me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair as if he wanted to say something. His leg bounced with some type of impatience as I twiddled my thumbs. I tried to seem as if I did not notice his stare. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, hoping that with the dark curtain between us he would lose interest.

Unfortunately the lecture was on how anabolic steroids cause testicles to shrink and I could not stop myself from glancing at him. He flexed his muscles when he realized he had my attention then made a fake horror face as if he just put two and two together, hands on his balls. I could not honestly stop myself. I started to laugh and so did he. Not just any laugh, like a stomaching laugh that had the entire class looking at us like we were crazy.

"Cullen! Swan! Hush!" yelled .

"Sorry Ms. Sampson." Emmett and I replied innocently.

I could feel that was not too mad but as a precaution I took notes carefully. I would hate for her to have me labeled on the first day of school.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the rest of the class, he never looked towards me again. I guess in fear of getting in trouble. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, it looked like if he flexed it would rip. He had a body kind of like a wrestler.

'And his name is John Cenaaaa!' yelled Maria inside my head.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close.

Ms. Sampson was finishing up the slide when the bell rang loudly, making me jump and a lot fall of my stool.

Fluidly Emmett rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his eyes stabbing holes into mines. It was not like I was afraid of his but part of me felt a little nervous as I stared up at him. He was big, like a bear.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring back at him.

"Sorry."he said somberly.

"What for?" I asked shocked.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble your first day here." he said slowly as if I should have already knew.

For some reason, I could not help myself once again and I laughed. Poor Emmett looked so confused.

"No Emmett, I am happy to laugh. It has been a while." He looked shocked.

"Well Ok, I can promise you a laugh a day then."

"And how do you plan on doing that? We only have classes together during the week."

"Give me your number then."

This is how I became friends with my first Cullen.

After we exchanged numbers he went his way and I went mines. To gym.

I did not even get all the way to gym before I received a text from him.

'Hey. This is em dog. I just wanted to let you know I'm taken but I can be a friend. Everyone needs a friend.'

'Lol,' I replied. 'I know that. Not exactly a secret at this school. But anyway I would like friendship.'

Walking and breathing is not my forte but texting and walking is my death note. I manage to run into a slightly familiar face. Maybe I saw him in passing.

* * *

Sorry guys. This is my shortest chapter and there is no excuse. Other than college work is pulling me down. Wish me luck. I wish all of my readers luck in whatever you want to do. Except murder, murder is bad... 'unless you do not get caught', whispers Maria.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up face red to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully jelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He looked fairly innocent but my body automatically backed away from him. Something about his demeanor screamed lies.

His face scrunched up as he looked at me as if I had grown two heads. Deciding about thirty six inches was far away I replied nice and blatantly.

"Bella," hoping that he would get the dealio. But really in the end, What is the dealio? What do I want from this new life here in Forks? I say I want to be alone but make a friend. I even get his number. What is wrong wi-

"eeeelLLLLA"

I refocus to see Blondie waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yes", I reply embarrassed.

"I said that I'm Mike."

"Oh, hi Mike," I reply awkwardly. 'I wonder how long I zoned out for,' I thought as I tried to discretely look down at my watch.

"We still have a good amount of time before the bell rings," Okay not so discretely, "Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it," I replied confidently. I am sure the gym had to be the biggest brick building I kept passing all day. 'That and the fact it had gym on it in big white letters', mumbled Maria.

"That's my next class, too." Mike said seeming too thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence considering everyone in the school had to take gym.

As we walked to class together; I noticed he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he thought he knew how I felt about the sun. You didn't get much sun in Sunny Meadows, which is false advertising. I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not notice how we started to steer away from other walkers towards the woods. 'STOP!', yelled Maria. Usually I would ignore her but the sheer panic and force she put into her voice made me automatically stop. I looked around widely and realized the parking lot was near empty. If I followed that path I was on I would have walked into walking trailing that leads to god know where in the woods.

"Hey Mike? This is not the gym."

"Haha, yeah, I know. I like to go this way to avoid the hallway traffic but if you do not feel comfortable going this way we can go around."

"Yeah. Can we do that. I can't walk on a flat surface let alone a surface littered with roots of death," I laughed awkwardly trying to ease the tension that grew as soon as I became aware of my surrounding.

"Oh", he coughed, " Well we are going to have to speed walk but ok."

Two minutes later we finally reached the gym, there were no forest openings near the gym which led me to realize that maybe Mike had something else in mind. I strengthened my resolve, never be alone with Mike again.

As we were entering the gym, he asked, "Did you want to go on a walk with me later today?."

I cringed. So, maybe I was a little naive but I was not stupid.

"Well, I have to unpack,"I blurted out as I tried to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Ohhhh! That's fine. We can be done super fast." he replied.

I would have been happier if he was talking about the walk but he quickly made every shred of suspicion my body could hold rise when he finished his thought by saying, "Two hands. Your room will be done in no time. I will come over right after school."

I froze. "Well Mike I have to go to the store too so maybe not tonight," I said as I tried to up with another excuse.

His eyes narrowed, "Okaayyy. Maybe another day," he replied as he started to walk away, arms folded behind his head.

I let out the breathe I had been holding.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. As I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously I thought about how I have never played any sport before.I felt faintly nauseated, my life is a waste!

The final bell rang stirring me from my depressive thoughts.

I walked quickly to the office to return my paperwork. Mike was in the changing room I suppose and I did not want him to follow me home or something. I did not lie when I said I needed to go to the store. I did however lie about going today. Today I am going home and locking all doors because for the first time ever I felt a fear that was not caused by Maria.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.

There stood Edward,in his glorious form- maria interjected. I recognized again that animalistic bronze hair. He didn't seem to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to become free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from last period gym to another time — any other time.

It was surprising to me because I had that gym period but I did not see Edward in the class at all.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gushed through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.

In came in Mike.

"Hey! I was looking for you," he sung.

"Yeah well. I have things to do, " I replied hating life.

Edward Cullen turned slowly to stare at me , his face pale, as if he was afraid of me. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip. Mike right by my side.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced. But she seemed to have nothing else to say until she locked eyes with Mike.

"Aren't you suppose to be in tutoring?" she asked him, her eyes sharp as she looked him up and down.

"Yes mam, I am on my way there," Mike muttered. "Bye Bella, I will see you later"

"I will be busy today. Remember that Mike," I replied.

He waved me off as I walked over to my truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. What do I do now?


End file.
